


Don't lick the spoon

by Junliet



Series: Kill SK8Rs 4 Gold [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Choking, Crack, Death, Food, I Tried, KillYuzu4Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: “So,” Brian smiled at his group of skaters, “big congratulations to all of you for getting onto your teams for Worlds. Yuzuru, Jason, Jun, Evgenia, Gabby, well done guys. One more week of working really hard and then it’s the off season and you can all relax.”In which Jun accidentally kills all of the Worlds competitors at TCC with food and Ghislain is the only survivor to tell the tale





	Don't lick the spoon

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this funny. I don't think I was successful, but whatever helps my ladies and gentlemen make the podium I guess. Sorry it's so short. Please enjoy?

“So,” Brian smiled at his group of skaters, “big congratulations to all of you for getting onto your teams for Worlds. Yuzuru, Jason, Jun, Evgenia, Gabby, well done guys. One more week of working really hard and then it’s the off season and you can all relax.”

“So, Brian and I organised a little party for you!” Tracy smiled, gesturing to the table with Tupperware boxes full of different foods on it. “Please, help yourselves. But do be aware: Ghislain made the cupcakes.”

“Hey!” The jump coach protested and the skaters all laughed a little before they broke off into small groups, chatting throughout the afternoon.

“Who made these?” Evgenia asked, eyebrow raised at some slightly misshapen fox biscuits, decorated with a thin layer of royal orange icing and delicate features piped onto them. She raised an eyebrow at the hangul on the side of the box. “Jun?”

“Huh?” The teenager lit up and nodded. “Yeah, I made them! I’m not good at baking, so I tried my best. I’m sorry if they’re not very good.”

“They look incredible!” Jason complimented, holding one up. He bit into the ear tentatively with a little smile. “Oh, they taste fantastic too! Hey, everyone, try one!”

The other skaters crowded around and everyone took a cookie. They bit into the cute designs, complementing Jun on the flavour and decorations.

“They’re lovely,” Tracy said before her face fell and she coughed, covering her mouth quickly.

“Tracy?” Jun asked softly, face falling a little. Brian moved to pat her on the back but she continued to choke on the cookie. “T-Tracy?!”

“Dough,” was all she managed to get out before she collapsed. The other skaters and coaches, still with the under cooked cookies in their mouth, exchanged frantic looks.

Yuzuru tried to spit the cookie out, subtly to spare Jun’s feelings, but he couldn’t. The raw cookie dough all but melded itself at the top of his throat. His lips turned blue as he fought for breath. Brian caught his student as he collapsed, large brown eyes fluttering closed.

Evgenia and Gabby exchanged panicked looks as they firmly sat down, leaning against the wall. Evgenia tried to breathe very carefully, but the raw cookie dough jammed itself firmly in her mouth, stopping her from taking a full breath. With each cough, she struggled more and more to support herself and sit upright. Next to her, Gabby tried to force the stubborn dough out, but it stuck to the inside of her mouth firmly. Jun watched in panic and horror as Evgenia slumped forwards followed by Gabby.

Brian choked next, and both Jun and Jason froze, looking at him with wide eyes. Their coach smiled sadly at them before he coughed and spluttered. Jason and Jun laid their coach down together sadly, tears in their eyes, as they watched him choke to death on cookie dough.

Jun coughed, and both he and Jason froze. The American also coughed and they soon both collapsed, fighting desperately for breath. Jun coughed, choking on the raw cookie dough as his vision started to swim, not only from the oxygen deprivation, but from the tears gathering in his guilt filled eyes. He glanced over at where Jason was choking too and whimpered, fighting more.

“I’m sorry,” he choked out. Jason patted his hand lightly before he went limp.

Jun collapsed too, eyes open as raw cookie dough blocked his airway completely and deprived him fully of oxygen. The seven lay on the ground with half eaten fox cookies as the evidence as to how they died.

“Hey guys, sorry, I got us some more wine! I thought you’d like some Tracy… Tracy? Brian?” Ghislain opened the door. He stared at the scene for a moment before he closed the door and then opened it up again slowly.

“They died from eating under cooked cookies?”


End file.
